jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaurus rex (Isla Nublar)/Novel
Big Red is the female Tyrannosaurus rex from the first Jurassic Park film and book, as well as Jurassic Park: The Game. She is one of the most famous dinosaurs in the Jurassic Park franchise, and also the largest carnivore seen in any of the three movies, even larger than the Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park III, although this specimen is commonly believed to be a sub-adult. Origins Big Red was intended as the main attraction at Jurassic Park. In the film, she is believed to be the only T.rex on the island, although in Crichton's novel she shared her habitat with a smaller juvenile, who she rarely interacted with. Like the other dinosaurs, she was shipped to Isla Nublar from Isla Sorna, probably as a juvenile. Some Jurassic Park comics portray her as the first dinosaur to be created by InGen, but it is unknown whether this is correct or not. Like many of the other dinosaurs, she eventually broke out and caused a great deal of damage to the park in both the movie and novel canons. Jurassic Park (novel) Big Red was one of the two tyrannosaurs created by InGen, the other being a much smaller juvenile. She and the juvenile generally avoided each other, staying in different regions of their habitat. The tyrannosaur habitat is believed to have been close to the apatosaur habitat, and according to Ed Regis, Big Red would often stand on the banks of the lagoon and stare in frustration at the apatosaurs on the other side, longing to hunt them. She ultimately breaks out of her paddock, and chases the protagonists throughout the rest of the book. She hunts and kills a Hadrosaurus and an Apatosaurus, and also chases Alan Grant and Lex and Tim Murphy down a river on a raft, after Lex uncontrollably starts coughing, waking the sleeping tyrannosaur up. Lex does not panic at first, mistakenly believing that she can't swim, only to be corrected by Tim. She is ultimately destroyed by the Napalm Bombing along with all the other dinosaurs. Jurassic Park (film) Big Red was supposed to be the second dinosaur on the park tour, but she is not seen by the protagonists during the initial tour. However, she breaks out during the power outage induced by the storm. This causes the cowardly Donald Gennaro to flee his tour vehicle upon first sighting her, abandoning young Lex and Tim Murphy. With no adults to protect them, Big Red attacks their Jeep, only to be distracted by Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm. She then pushes the vehicle off a cliff into a tree, with Tim still inside. She is later seen chasing a flock of Gallimimus, and Grant and the kids observe her successfully hunting and killing one. She is finally seen as the unlikely hero, attacking The Big One just as the sociopathic Velociraptor is about to eat the protagonists. Jurassic Park: The Game Big Red, along with the Troodons and the Scarred Raptor Leader, is the main dinosaur antagonist of the game. She is first seen in episode 1 when she begins a fight with Lady Margaret, the park's alpha-Triceratops, and at one point nearly killing Jessica Harding when she accidentally bumps into her. She is later encountered at the end of the episode in the Visitor's Center, possibly still hanging around there after defeating the Big One. She is later seen throughout episode 3, attacking the helicopter, killing a Parasaurolophus and a raptor, and chasing Billy Yoder as he is trying to recover the can of dinosaur embryos. She is finally seen at the end of episode 4, eating Billy Yoder when he foolishly runs trying to catch the dinosaur embryos, thus attracting Big Red's attention. She also may or may not eat Nima, depending on the player's decision in-game. Trivia *Big Red is the largest carnivorous dinosaur yet seen in the franchise, measuring nearly 50 feet long and 22 feet tall, far larger than the largest known Tyrannosaurus rex fossil in real life. Category:Named animals Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Tyrannosaurus rex